1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a connection element for cable pulls.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The invention can be applied wherever cable pulls are to be connected, preferably for motor vehicles in which a cable pull core moves with parts of the motor vehicle.
The invention offers the advantage that this connection can be carried out with few structural component parts, wherein the connection element can be manufactured quickly and precisely, complicated assembly is done away with, and the inner core is guided in an exact manner. The connection element ensures a construction which is free of play and guarantees complete decoupling from the holder with little effort.
Quick fasteners are known from the prior art for connecting cable pulls of motor vehicles with holders. For instance, European reference EP 0703395 A1 describes a fastening system which makes it possible to connect the cable pull core with a holder by means of different mechanical parts which are movable relative to one another. This type of solution requires a large number of mechanical parts which must be connected with one another and which, because of their rigidity, transmit noise and vibrations of the cable pulls to the vehicle. Installation of the latter requires tolerances which must be adhered to, which increases the cost of manufacturing. Further, these quick fasteners must be fit to different cable pulls; this is also true for the holders. This solution does not enable a versatility of different cable pull sleeves relative to one another.
In order to connect different cable pull sleeves with one another in a flexible manner, it is disclosed, for example, in European reference EP 0790418 A1, to connect different cable pull sleeves with one another, wherein the sleeves can be inserted simultaneously in a holder. This solution also has a large number of parts which, by their nature, transmit vibrations and noise and wear out. The parts which can be joined one inside the other must be manufactured very precisely, which generates high production costs. Assembly of these parts represents an additional expenditure. Due to the fact that this solution is exposed to continuous vibrations of the cable pull core and housing, the wear that occurs requires that these parts be replaced. Due to the large number of parts, the assembly and the aforementioned manufacture, connecting or joining elements of the type mentioned above are not economical to manufacture. They also do not allow a variable use of different cable pull sleeves with determined holders.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art and to provide a connection element which connects cable pull sleeves with one another with a holder in a simple manner and economically with respect to manufacturing and assembly.
The solution according to the invention provides a connection element that includes an injection molding which forms a U-shaped contour in cross section which sheathes a cable pull sleeve and an elongated wire located therein, as well as the flat strip with a sliding tube located on the inside. The bent elongated wires are enclosed in the first U-leg of the injection molding through which the flat strip with sliding tube, in which the cable pull core is located, is guided. The contour of the injection molding which is U-shaped in cross section has a spacing between the U-legs which is greater than the holder in which the connection element is to be fastened.
It is essential that the sliding tube with the flat strip projects out of the end of the injection molding substantially so that a guide tube can be fastened over the flat strip with the sliding tube from the other side. The guide tube and the injection molding are advantageously produced one after the other or simultaneously from a plastic in a corresponding device. Appropriate processes for producing elements of this kind are known to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, the guide tube and the injection molding and the flat strip with the sliding tube and the bent elongated wire and the cable pull sleeve can be produced quickly and simply.
The elastic element, which can be rubber or elastomer is then arranged around the guide tube and the injection molding in a further work step so that it can be inserted into a recess around the holder. In this respect, it must be ensured during manufacture that a fixed contacting connection, for example, a press fit, exists between the elastic element and a holder which is formed by clipping the elastic element into the holder. It is essential to the invention that the elastic element has a taper in the direction of the guide tube. This taper can extent in a straight line and should advantageously have an angle creating a stable connection between the guide tube and the elastic element depending on the material used.
Further, it is advantageous that a supporting element and/or a holding element is arranged around the elastic element. For example, this can be a metal sheathing which is arranged around the elastic element in the form of a press fit. This supporting or holding element serves in particular to provide protection against wear in the case of soft rubber elements. This supporting or holding element can be arranged on the rubber element in the direction of the guide tube as well as in the direction of the injection molding. This supporting and holding element is advantageously glued to the elastic element.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.